


Irresistible

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Uh oh, trapped in a cave with three Seekers who are all in heat?  What's Soundwave to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Soundwave/Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Dub-con due to heat,  
>  **Notes:** Straight up spark PWP fill for an tfanonkink request. =D Enjoy! Anon-Op’s request can be found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/3587.html?thread=4328963#t4328963).

When Ramjet came dashing into the Rec Room, grabbed Thrust by the wrist, and hauled him out without a word the remaining mechs snickered.

“Seekers are weird.”

Soundwave was inclined to agree, but remained silent as he caught an odd signal. There and gone again, he wasn’t sure what it had been, but he had to shrug off the little shiver that wanted to zip down his back.

~ | ~

When Thrust was two full breems late for monitor duty, and came rushing in vents cycling as if he had just flown at top speed around the planet, Starscream merely stood up, and let Thrust take his place.

No snapping. No lecture. No waspish remarks about Thrust’s ineptitude.

Soundwave raised an optic ridge, finished his report back-ups, and left as well.

He shivered before he could stop it this time, but as he paused in the corridor he could no long sense the signal that caused it.

~ | ~

Soundwave walked into the Command Center in time to hear Starscream’s shrill voice. That was not so unusual. What was, was that he was defending Dirge’s actions in the earlier raid.

Megatron raged, Starscream shrieked, and Dirge slunk out with his head low, and wings twitching.

Soundwave’s vents hitched as Dirge brushed past him. His optics widening behind his visor. Dirge didn’t seem to notice though, and Megatron and Starscream were being entirely too loud to have heard. It left Soundwave alone with his confusion.

He did not find Dirge the least attractive. So why then did he feel flush and over-warm?

And where, by Primus and Unicron both, was that elusive signal coming from?!

~ | ~

Soundwave had his optics shut as he fiddled with the slide-levers. This was the delicate part. The Autobots had taken to using Human bandwidth for transmissions. It was an effective measure. Humans chattered incessantly, and Soundwave was checking by decimal points, listening carefully.

So when his spark suddenly lurched, heat flashing over his circuits, his concentration shattered, vents catching, he was doubly surprised. _That_ signal was suddenly everywhere! Worse, it took Soundwave a moment to pull himself out of the console, reset his audials to he immediate surroundings, and by then Megatron was growling, and glaring at him.

“Well?” Megatron demanded, but Soundwave had no idea what he had been asked.

“Apologies,” Soundwave said. “Anomalous feedback resulting in… discomfort.”

Megatron continued to glare, but Starscream and Thundercracker exchanged a look behind his back that put Soundwave on alert. And he could still feel that signal. In fact it was all he could do to hold back a moan of pleasure as his spark tried to synchronize to it.

Megatron snorted, and flicked his hand at Soundwave, dismissing him back to his work, and then turned to the seekers. Soundwave tried to hide how his hands shook, and listened as Starscream and Thundercracker were dismissed to their patrol.

The seekers left, and so did the signal. Soundwave, however, was left in a state of need he had not felt the likes of in more vorn than he could easily recall.

For the first time ever, Soundwave pretended to work for the remainder of his shift.

~ | ~

Wanting to confirm his suspicion, Soundwave walked to the command trine’s quarters in the quiet hours of the night. At the end of the corridor he could already feel the signal. It brushed teasing caresses over his spark, pulling him forward to the seekers’ door.

Soundwave stared at the door. Cooling vents kicked on, and his spark throbbed in lust. More than lust. _Need_.

He stopped himself from entering the lock override code just as his fingers touched the keypad.

Soundwave jerked his hand back as if scalded. What-?

It was that signal. And it was coming from the seekers themselves!

Soundwave turned on his heel, and hurried away. He walked straight to the other trine’s quarters a few halls over, and stood quietly in front of the door.

Nothing happened.

Soundwave was still panting, frame heated, and spark pounding in its casing, but there was nothing here.

He was halfway back to Starscream’s trine’s door when he realized what he intended to do. Soundwave halted, and forced himself to pull inwards. He regained a little control, just enough, and marched straight to his quarters. Thankfully, his Cassetticons were still in recharge, undisturbed by whatever that signal was, and what it was doing to him.

He lay on his berth well into the early morning hours, mind chasing round in circles. He came to the conclusion that until this stopped, he would need to avoid the seekers.

Somehow.

~ | ~

Soundwave sat with his optics closed, trying to focus inward rather than be taken over by that damnable signal. However, being trapped with the three seekers constantly putting out the signal that made his spark trip, and body heat with the promise of pleasure was not helping his focus at all. Luckily - if there was a ‘luckily’ in this mess - they only had minor damage. Unfortunately, Skywarp could not teleport them out of the cave due to fried circuitry in his flux capacitor, so they had to await rescue.

Starscream was cursing everything vividly, and Soundwave found himself extremely grateful all his creations were with the other Decepticons. The last thing he needed were Rumble and Frenzy searching out situations to use some of the rather colorful invectives.

Soundwave opened his optics again as Starscream’s pacing and ranting brought him within reach. He clenched his fists, and cycled his respiration, willing himself to remain still. Starscream spun back around on his heel, sleek, long legs marching him back to the blocked entrance of the cave, and Soundwave decided he had been wrong. The _very_ last thing he needed was any of his Cassetticons sensing his powerful arousal. Especially over Starscream. Starscream was fine enough to look at, not many would debate that fact. Like art, a fine sculpture. However, art shouldn’t screech, and bitch, and try to plot Megatron’s demise.

Skywarp huddled off to the side, and Thundercracker sat much like Soundwave himself, his tension obvious. His hands were gripped tight together in his lap, and Soundwave could hear the higher rate of respiration. Thundercracker’s optic ridges were drawn in and down, optics tightly squeezed shut. Petty though it was, Soundwave was glad to know he was not the only one suffering.

Soundwave cycled his vents quietly, and shut his optics again, trying to block out that signal, though he never quite could. He pressed his lips together in annoyance as Starscream swooped close again. Soundwave’s glare was cut short when he had to bite back a gasp as he was hit with a surge of lust.

“I can’t take it!” Thundercracker leapt to his feet, startling Soundwave and his trine mates. Soundwave watched him, frowning as Thundercracker clutched his helm and whimpered. “I can’t…”

“Shut up!” Starscream snapped. There was an edge to his voice Soundwave recognized. True fear. It only showed up when Starscream _knew_ he’d pushed Megatron too far, and there was no avoiding a violent punishment.

“Me either,” Skywarp barely whispered, but he moved fast toward Starscream.

“No! No! Not here! You won’t!”

Soundwave had an optic ridge arched, and the other rose to join it when Skywarp’s deep crimson optics suddenly landed on him. To his shame, his vents hitched under the heat of that look. No one had looked at him like that in a very long time. His spark gave a heavy pulse, and suddenly Skywarp was there, crawling into his lap, mouth on his neck cables.

Could the seeker teleport again?

Soundwave gripped Skywarp’s shoulders and pushed him back, his own tenuous control very close to slipping. Skywarp whimpered, lower lip trembling dangerously. “Explanation required.” 

“No!”

“Can it, Screamer!” Thundercracker snapped. He too was suddenly right there in Soundwave’s personal space. Soundwave bit back a moan of want as his spark lurched again. “Heat. It usually doesn’t hit all three of us at the same time. Not in vorns. But it hit the coneheads one after another and we think that triggered ours.”

Skywarp nodded in agreement. “And usually it’s not like any big deal. We take care of ourselves, even Screamer.”

“But it’s not the same when both sparks are receptive,” Thundercracker said. “Not as satisfying. Barely takes the edge off. We knew we could get through the battle-“

“And we did, but now that edge is back!” Skywarp squirmed at arms length, whining, his fingers gripping spasmodically on Soundwave’s forearms.

Soundwave cycled his vents. With the both of them so close, and Starscream hovering only a few paces away, face stricken, Soundwave was having trouble concentrating through the fog of his own arousal. He had heard of seeker heat. How could he not with so many in Megatron’s army? They were insatiable until it ended or they sparked a new life. Theories ran the gamut that it lasted a specific time, individual to each seeker, to a certain number of overloads. Seekers didn’t share the information, so all information was based on observation of outsiders. 

“We can’t!” Starscream cried. “We can’t! The energy sinks are in our quarters.” He looked at Soundwave as if he needed the lesson of what purpose an energy sink served. Soundwave would have rolled his optics if he weren’t busy with Thundercracker suddenly nuzzling the side of his neck. “We can’t wear the device in combat, not with the way it siphons excess energy from the spark. We couldn’t even fly with those installed!”

“Understood.”

“No! Or.. fine maybe _you_ do, but they aren’t listening!” Starscream stomped over, gripping Skywarp by the wings and pulling him away from Soundwave.

“Hey!” Skywarp landed on his aft, and immediately began struggling to get back to Soundwave, but his vents heaved, and in the dim light of the glow sticks, Soundwave could see how his wings trembled. 

“We’ll spark, you idiot! You want to raise seekerlings on the bottom of the fragging ocean in that rusting heap where they’ll never see the sky?!”

Soundwave could feel Starscream’s panic in that thought, and Skywarp was actually crying, pale tears slipping silently down his cheeks. Thundercracker whimpered against Soundwave’s neck.

Soundwave _did_ understand, even through the heavy lust and desperate need bombarding him. He lifted a hand, and caressed Thundercracker’s helm, a deep purr rolling out of the seeker. It elicited a shiver in Soundwave, and he made his choice. He was burning, they were burning. He could _feel_ how furiously Thundercracker’s spark was throbbing. He couldn’t resist it anymore.

He hooked an arm around Thundercracker’s waist, and pulled him into his lap. “Open.”

“No!” Starscream shrieked. “You can’t!”

Thundercracker had already obeyed Soundwave, his cockpit glass retracting and chest plates opening. His spark strobed over Soundwave’s chest, and he squirmed, pressing in close, whispering, “Please.”

As if Soundwave had any hope of denying Thundercracker then.

Soundwave ignored Starscream’s frantic, frightened ranting, and let his chest armor slide apart. Desire burned through his circuits as Thundercracker writhed impatiently in his lap. Little tendrils of spark energy licked out, tempting Soundwave to take.

Soundwave braced himself, and pulsed out hard. Electric fire burned back to him, and Thundercracker’s cries drowned out Starscream, and everything else for a few moments.

Soundwave wrestled his control back. It had been a long time, but he did have his pride. He didn’t want the seekers going around saying he’d been unsatisfying, and he had no doubts at all that they would talk amongst themselves. Once the coneheads knew, others would as well.

Thundercracker arched in Soundwave’s arms, deep voice echoing off the cave walls. Soundwave leaned over, laying the seeker on his back so he would have more control over their merging. Though just looking down at Thundercracker, it was clear the seeker had no control at all. Thundercracker’s optics were shut, helm thrown back, and mouth open to let a near constant stream of ecstatic sounds out. Soundwave shivered, moaning softly as pleasure licked out from his spark and over his circuits.

Thundercracker did have a pleasant voice. It was easy for Soundwave to get lost in the needy sound of it. So easy, in fact, that he didn’t realize there was a second pair of hands on him right away.

Skywarp whimpered, lightly pushing and pulling at both Soundwave and Thundercracker, trying to get closer, but unable. Soundwave bit back another moan, shifting his position as Thundercracker’s cries reached a new pitch.

Soundwave gripped Skywarp’s shoulder and pushed him back, harder than he meant to, but Thundercracker was clawing at him, very close to overload. Soundwave reached out to Starscream, focusing on his fear to help him concentrate. Light swelled between Soundwave and Thundercracker, and then the seeker arched, screaming. Soundwave shut down every sensor in his body, powerful mind focused on ignoring the backlash of hot bliss whipping into his own spark.

He held on, but only barely. Thundercracker whimpered, helm lolling to the side, limbs lax. Soundwave shuddered as he pushed himself off the seeker. His vents were heaving, and frame far too hot.

Skywarp’s soft sob reached Soundwave, and he looked over to where the seeker had fallen. Soundwave moved himself clear of Thundercracker and held out his hand in invitation. He wouldn’t voice it, but there was a small bit of guilt in him for being so uncharacteristically rough when he’d pushed Skywarp away.

“Slowly,” Soundwave ordered as Skywarp scrambled to his hands and knees, hurrying over to him. Across the cavern, and as far from them as he could manage, Starscream was curled in a ball, hands gripping his helm.

Skywarp whimpered, begging quietly as he got close enough to take Soundwave’s hand. Soundwave slowly let his sensors online, struggling to quickly regain control over himself. “Slowly,” he repeated. He did not wish for a seekerling, or any sparkling for that matter, to be war-born and trapped on the Nemesis.

Skywarp obeyed, glancing at Thundercracker, then laying himself back, chest plates opening to expose his spark. Soundwave cycled his vents, then lay over the seeker, bracing himself for the hot flood of power.

Skywarp’s hands flew to Soundwave’s shoulders as their sparks connected, a sharp cry breaking free. Soundwave growled, which only seemed to urge Skywarp on. His hands roamed, slim fingers slipping into gaps in Soundwave’s armor to stroke and tease the cables and lines beneath.

Soundwave clenched his teeth together, and gripped Skywarp’s wrists, forcing them to the floor on either side of Skywarp’s helm. Soundwave needed to focus, and as tempting as it was to just surrender, he could not. Beneath him, Skywarp thrashed, pleading, begging for more. Soundwave moaned, shutting his optics for a moment to try to calm his own need.

Desire pounded through him as Skywarp writhed, and bit at his shoulder. His battlemask retracted, and he bit back, teeth closing over Skywarp’s main energon line. Soundwave had only an instant to deaden his sensors and brace himself, then Skywarp bucked under him, wailing in overload.

Skywarp lay still and limp under Soundwave, both of them panting furiously.

“You didn’t,” Skywarp said, surprised and confused.

“Correct,” Soundwave replied, annoyed with how breathless he sounded. Skywarp smirked, mischief sparkling in his optics. “Do not. Sparkling undesired.”

Skywarp blinked, helm tilting as he processed that, and Soundwave managed to force himself away from the warm spark still tickling his. Soundwave knelt, looking over at Starscream. Deep ruby optics peered back at Soundwave, and he could feel the tiny thread of gratitude under the Air Commander’s fear and desperate need.

Soundwave remained in place, spark far too engorged and hot to close his casing yet, even if Starscream declined the offer. He could feel Starscream’s internal struggle, but made no move to tip the scales either way. Soundwave and Starscream had never gotten along. Soundwave himself wasn’t sure if he wanted to merge sparks with Starscream. He knew he would not be able to prevent his own overload again.

Soundwave watched as Starscream shifted to his knees, hesitated. Stood, and hesitated again. Hands clenched in fists, Starscream walked to Soundwave, and knelt in front of him. “This changes nothing,” he hissed.

“Change unanticipated.”

Starscream glared, the power of it diminished by how he gasped as his chest plates parted. “I really hate you.”

“I know,” Soundwave smirked, only remembering his mask was retracted when Starscream snarled, striking forward to bite Soundwave’s bottom lip.

Soundwave hooked one arm around Starscream’s waist, pulling him in close. He gripped the seeker’s chin with his other hand, and met Starscream’s spark with his own. Starscream gripped his shoulders, and kissed him properly before twisting his face away to hide it against Soundwave’s neck.

Unlike his trinemates, Starscream was quiet. He gasped, vents panting, and took what Soundwave gave him. He submitted with ease, being reasonable for once, and letting Soundwave have control. What little he could manage.

Soundwave himself trembled, moaning softly as the energy built between them. His entire frame burned with need. Each hot throb of energy from Starscream sent shocks of pleasure flashing through him.

Starscream whimpered, hands opening and closing against Soundwave’s shoulders. “Close,” he whispered, though Soundwave honestly couldn’t tell which of them Starscream meant. He nodded, and kissed a short trail down Starscream’s neck, hands sliding to Starscream’s sides.

Starscream whimpered again, vents catching, and Soundwave shivered, his own body tensing. A low sound escaped Starscream, then he gasped sharply, a bright burst of energy and light leaping out from his spark. Soundwave shoved, both of them crying out.

Pain and rapture gripped him, and he fell back. Beyond shame or caring, he brought a hand up, clutching at his own spark crystal, and sobbing in ecstasy. His back bowed off the cavern floor, body thrashing as release far too long denied tore through him.

Soundwave blinked up into the blackness of the cave’s ceiling. He’s respiration was back to normal, and his frame cooled. He was still aware of the signal, but it seemed tolerable for the moment. Three faces appeared in his field of view, and Starscream’s smirk was proud and conceited.

It was a surprise then when all Starscream said was, “Thank you,” before he sat back. Soundwave sat up, running a quick system’s scan. He was fine. Emergency protocols had closed both his battlemask and chest plating upon unconsciousness, and apparently pulling away before his own overload had saved the Air Commander from sparking a new life.

Soundwave looked at Skywarp and Thundercracker. Both were smiling, and their thoughts were entirely too easy to read.

“So…” Skywarp said, grinning.

“Heat’s not going to be over for a while yet,” Thundercracker told him.

“They want you again, but back at base where we can employ our energy sinks,” Starscream cut in.

Soundwave looked between the three of them, a slow smile curling his lips. “Acceptable.”


End file.
